Under the Moon and Stars
by musicalauthor0510
Summary: Just some musings on Kagome's part with InuYasha and some comfort. Honestly, it's pure fluff. :P T, just to be safe.


**I don't own InuYasha, unfortunately. But I had the itch to write a complete fluff piece, and that is what this is. Puuuuuure fluff. :) Pretty please, no flames. Now, reviews I like. Very much. Very, very, very much. Just sayin'. Enjoy! (=^._.^=)**

The night sky sparkled, the stars displaying their winking brilliance in the shadow of the full moon. A cool breeze danced through the swaying tree tops and cherry blossoms floated through the wind and tumbled across the moving grass.

A young maiden, a true beauty, lay on the grass in her soft green kimono, one of her long sleeves having fallen off her shoulder. Her dark, raven locks framed her ivory cheeks, her chocolate brown eyes gazing in wonder at the beauty above her. She'd missed this sight. In the city, the stars had never been this apparent, their glory obstructed by the haze that was air and light pollution from the tall skyscrapers, office buildings, and co2 emitting cars.

With a sigh, she reached up as if to caress the moon in her small hands.

Her bliss was interrupted as a sound not too far off alerted her to another presence. Being fully aware of the dangers dwelling within feudal Japan, she sprang silently to her feet and drew an arrow from her quiver on the ground near her imprint upon the grass. She drew back the arrow across her red wood bow and aimed at the source of the sound. A dark figure approached from afar and she prepared herself for whatever trouble she might face. Yes, her most important enemy and adversary had been destroyed, but that did not leave her and her loved ones completely safe from demons and evil beings gone astray.

As the figure grew ever closer and visible, she straightened and dispelled any fear from her heart.

"Show yourself!" was her warning as she pulled the arrow back farther, determined to hit her mark if the need should arise.

(=^._.^=)

* * *

(=^._.^=)

As he entered the clearing and took in the sight of the woman he loved, his heart began to beat like a drum in a fast paced festival song. Her flowing black locks cascaded down around her shoulders, her chocolate gaze reflecting the moonlight. Her kimono suited her well, the pale green accentuating the rising heat in her cheeks and her ivory skin. One sleeve had slipped, exposing her bare shoulder and it raised more passion within him than anyone, mortal or immortal, dead or alive, had ever done. She looked even more amazing as she stood strong, ready to shoot him down if he was her enemy. Which, he most definitely was not. He quickly walked forward into the light of the moon, not too keen to be on the receiving end of her energy infused arrow. She visibly relaxed once she'd taken in the sight of him, a deep blush rising to her cheeks. She lowered her weapon and hesitated before approaching. Even when she was meek, shy, she was graceful. She approached and self consciously adjusted her kimono, including the sleeve that had fallen out of place.

"InuYasha, what are you doing out here so late?" she asked, her sparkling eyes watching him beneath her bangs.

"Couldn't sleep," was his brunt reply. Mentally, he kicked himself. Why is it he could never be gentle with her? He was always so rough, so cool. Never warm, comforting. It pained him to think of how some other man might be that for her. What about that Hojo kid, in her own world? Or that idiot wolf, Koga?

"Neither could I," Kagome said with a sigh and began to walk back to her spot on the grass. InuYasha assumed he was meant to follow. He trailed behind her and sat a foot or so away, legs crossed and hands tucked into the sleeves of his haori. He found that if he didn't, he was far too tempted to reach over and touch her.

"Why couldn't you sleep? Weren't you the one complaining about being exhausted after dinner?" InuYasha said. There it was again, blunt and rude. He went from mentally kicking himself to punching.

"I thought I was," she replied thoughtfully, ignoring his attitude. She was so used to it by now. It was just who he was. Though it was nice when, in his rare moments, he lapsed into a kinder, more comforting man. It was in those moments that she was sure she loved him. "But I kept thinking about how nice it would be to see the stars under the full moon. It's not something I could usually see in the city." she explained, glancing over at InuYasha.

He inwardly sighed. Did she miss her home? All those moving metal things she called cars and those tall buildings and her big house and her TV, and her family?

"Kagome," he murmured, looking down at her. She smiled softly.

"I'm glad I'm here, InuYasha," she said, placating his churning thoughts. She could read him like a book, sometimes.

"But you're sad about something now," he said. Sometimes the reading went both ways. Kagome sighed and looked back up at the stars.

"Do you miss her?" she whispered. If it weren't for his half-demon hearing, he wouldn't have been able to make out her question. And now he was having an all out mental fight with himself. Did she still, after all that had happened and her returning after her three years of what he liked to call "her exile", believe that he harbored feelings for the long dead Miko?

"No," he stated firmly and calmly. She looked up at him in surprise, and sat up.

"But, InuYasha, she was so important to you, and Kaede. She was a major part of your life. And I just..." she trailed off. She couldn't quite understand herself why she was defending her long time rival to the man she loved.

"You just, what?" InuYasha asked, turning completely to face her. She sighed aloud and turned to face him as well.

"I just came into your life. I basically gave you no choice, InuYasha. But if you hadn't met me, you would be with her now, wouldn't you? We've only known each other a few years. You knew her before I even existed." she explained meekly. Another blush rose in her cheeks and he smiled softly.

She gave a quick and quiet yelp as he lifted her into his lap and nuzzled her shoulder.

"Don't you remember what I said when I entered the meido to rescue you?" he murmured against her cool skin. She shivered at the feeling and shook her head slowly.

"It's all a blur of darkness, really," she managed to get out, the feeling of being in his arms leaving her breathless.

"You were born to meet me, as I was born to be with you. That is our purpose, to be together." he whispered and she relaxed in his embrace. She turned her head and smiled at the one she would love forever and always. He gave that sly smirk before kissing the breath from her lips. Kagome sighed and he took the opportunity to deepen their kiss.

* * *

It felt like an eternity before he released her. They both gasped for breath for a moment and Kagome smiled shyly up at her husband.

"I suggest we go home now," she murmured, and something she recognized well flashed through his topaz gaze.

"I wholeheartedly agree with you," he replied and lifted her in his arms, running full speed towards their home and their bed.


End file.
